Devices of the type to which embodiments of the invention are directed are well known in the prior art. Generally classed as laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical instruments, their purpose is to perform surgical procedures within the body through relatively small incisions which allow the insertion of small surgical tools with effectors mounted on elongated shafts which are manipulated or articulated to position the surgical tool and then are further operated to achieve the desired surgical procedure. The articulation, positioning, and activation of the tools are all controlled by a corresponding handpiece located outside the body.
Illumination and viewing of the internal surgical site is accomplished by, for example, an additional device of the same general type employing a light source and miniature-imaging device such as a video camera.
Examples of prior art instruments are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,827, to Aust et al., for a distal tip articulation mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,052, to Koros et al., for a separable handpiece and articulation section; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,995, to Berkelaar, for an end effecter articulation assembly.